canon_fate_sixtyninth_h0ly_grail_warfandomcom_bug-20200215-history
Rin tohsakas totally real journey
once upon a time there was a girl named rin tohsaka. she lived in a castle and ummmm she liked to eat cake everyday. one day, suddenly, rin realized that everyone in her castle had DIED MYSTERIOUSLY and so she decides to investigate so she went outside into the grassy forests of her homeland and she ran into ummm Kit from real life (this was totally real) and rin said "helllo ms. kit ." and kit said "how the hell do you know my name?" and she got so freaked out that she punched rin in the face. This was the first act of what came to be known as "TheKin Drama Holy Grail War." Because kit punched rin so hard, there was so much physical and magical energy in the atmosphere that a holy grail condensed and blew a hole in the ground. kit was surprised that she had that much power and rin was sad because she got punched The holy grail summoned servants for every rin kinnie in the universe, and forced them all to fight to determine who was the most valid. kit gained command seals and the ability to summon a servant. She performed the ritual and summoned GILGAMESH!!!!!! but it was a different gilgamesh and was actually GILGAMESH ALTER the hotter swexier gilgamesh WHO HAD AN ASS!!!!!! then, rin needed to summon her servant but she didnt have a catalyst or whatever they need. kit used her own undying love as a catalyst because i say so. anyways rin needed a catalyst so she threw her phone into the summoning circle with the world famous application game Love Live School Idol Festival open and summoned MADDIE to be her servant!!!! crazie!!!!!!!! kit and maddie were PALS so it wasnt cool that now they had to fight each other. but then it jump cuts to the other side of the world where ereshkigal and ishtar are, and since theyre rin kinnies they get their servants, so they got assigned hmmmm emiya for ereshkigal and emiya alter for ishtar. Since they were right there they decided to start fighting right away, but emiya alter was kinda emo so he decided not to fight. ishtar had to make up for that but instead of using command seals she just decided to punch ereshkigal with her bare hands. Then, ereshkigal dodggged her punch and took some scissors that emiya was holding and cut all ishtars hair off!!!! but surprise surprise,,,,, ISHTAR WAS BALD THE WHOLE TIME!!!!!! as a power move, ishtar ripped off her wig and threw it at emiya alter. Suddenly, because he was given a somewhat full head of hair, emiya alter was so happy he was broken out of his depression session and becan fighting with emiya,. It was a normal battle until............... emiya alter pulled out a gun!!! he wwwent pew pew pew not with the gun but with his mouth and the gun went bang bang bang and then emiya did a sick kickflip!!!! emiya pulled out his noble phantasm, Unlimited Skate Works!!! emiya summoned a reality marble of a skate park where your strenth was decided by how many cool flips you could do on a ramp, and emiya alter never rode a skateboard before but emiya was a major leauge skateboarder so he was way stronger. BUT!!!! ISHTAR WAS ACTUALLY THE WORLD CHAMPION SKATEBOARDER so she gained the power of like 10 servants and kicked emiyas ass, but suddenly arturia showed up with heelys and had emiya and ereshkigal on her shoulders and heelied away... TO BE CONTINUED......